


remember me; as vivid as I was

by flowerpetal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, additional tags and characters to be added as the story goes on, figure skating!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpetal/pseuds/flowerpetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Kageyama doesn't know, but he always thought he knew where he'd end up in life.</p>
<p>Now though, he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me; as vivid as I was

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the long-planned product of my love for both figure skating and haikyuu, mainly inspired by a little someone called yuzuru hanyu who i've been loving for about three years now!! the title is from the tokyo ghoul opening 'unravel' which seems fitting because the plot i have planned is angsty af.  
> there'll be music from actual irl sps and fps linked in every chapter which includes the characters' skating since many of them inspired the characters' programs so if you want to, go ahead and give 'em a listen while you read!  
> disclaimer: I am not in any way an expert on figure skating so if I make any mistakes please feel free to point them out!
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy!

Waiting in the back of the arena was always tedious for Kageyama.

It always started off well: he'd complete his warm-ups, taking extra care to go through the entire routine at least twice, just in case he'd forgotten any of the exercises, and then move on to practicing parts of his program on the ground; earphones always stuck firmly in his ears, playing through the program again and again until his memory was refreshed (not that it necessarily needed to be, Kageyama just liked the security of it). After that they'd all move on to actual practice and, with his coach watching like a hawk from the side of the rink, he'd try out a few spins and jumps, getting familiar with the ice before he'd once again be ushered into the back with the rest of the aspiring figure skaters. That's when it would get too much for him to bear.

There were new kids every year: new little monsters who thought they could skate well enough to participate in a competition as important as the regionals (and later nationals as well) and they all wanted some kind of interaction with their ultimate idol and the prodigy of the skating world, Kageyama Tobio. And so every year without fail, Kageyama would find himself surrounded by a group of toddlers scuffling for his attention and every year he'd brush them away, refusing to answer a single question their puny minds produced and ignoring anything else that came out of their lips. Sooner or later they'd all get distracted by one thing or another or they'd catch on to the idea that their idol wasn't even going to acknowledge their presence and skitter off to god knows where, but that year there was a brat who just didn't want to quit.

Kageyama had been sitting on his bench, patiently waiting for his turn to come up when the orange haired kid (who had orange hair anyway?) plopped himself down next to him and started chattering away, completely shattering Kageyama's focus. He'd tried going for his usual technique of ignoring the little thing but when it didn't seem to have the desired effect and Kageyama got irritated enough by the constant screams of joy the kid was letting out he stood up, turned towards the boy and uttered in an icy voice: "A kid like you has no place here, not sitting and talking in the back nor skating on that ice."

He walked away then, leaving the kid looking stunned on the bench, his eyes something between teary and determined.

 

Later on he watched the kid skate or rather flop around the ice like a fish out of water, disappointment settling yet again into his heart. Before the boy could see him on the sidelines, he turned around and left, focused only on how he would soong show the orange haired boy what real skating looked like.

 

With a flicker of his fingers, there were colours.

The music spun Kageyama into complicated footwork animated further with spins and jumps of all kinds, all choreographed to perfection, making the audience release gasp after gasp. Most his elements were ones which no one his age had ever managed to pull off in the history of figure skating and so far he hadn't slipped up on even one, determined to show the world that he was faster, stronger and all-in-all better than his predecessors, that he would make history that day and every day after. The choreography was as entrancing and striking as it was calloused; every flip seemed to be perfect even as jump sequences evolved into spread eagles and lunges, allowing for mere seconds for Kageyama to catch his breath before the music pushed him along into an even more constricting yet beautiful performance.

Caught up completely in his performance, he looked as if he were floating midair; gliding over the ice with a practised ease, chin raised high and arms moving with immaculate elegance and poise. To all the other figure skaters watching from the sidelines he was an ethereal being, too far removed from the world for any of them to reach,  and to the crowd, he was a prodigy: a promise of years to come. They all stared unblinkingly, unable to close or move their eyes for even a second in fear of missing the smallest of movements.

Kageyama's speed increased with every step and he threw himself into the air effortlessly again and again, rotating his body into triple axels and quadruple salchows, his costume swirling around his arms, caught in the pressure of the passing wind and blurred into a haze of blue, white and gold. And suddenly, a splash of red.

The sound of the ice screeching under the pressure could be heard throughout the arena in the echoing silence which had dawned upon the audience after the music had come to a standstill, a silence which kept to the illusion that all was well. And then the screaming began. Voices upon voices cried out in both horror and concern; in the confines of the ice rink, Kageyama's coach was desperately shouting for the paramedics while attempting to run across the ice and reach her young protege, who lied unmoving upon the cold white surface now covered in a growing pool of dark red; somewhere outside there was a siren howling, announcing help was on its way. But above it all hung the whispers, the hush

Voices upon voices cried out in both horror and concern; in the confines of the ice rink, Kageyama's coach was desperately shouting for the paramedics while attempting to run across the ice and reach her young protege, who lied unmoving upon the cold white surface now covered in a growing pool of dark red; somewhere outside there was a siren howling, announcing help was on its way. But above it all hung the whispers, the hushed words bitter as the blood and cold as the ice which began first at the sides of the rink then spread to the stands until the noise turned to a hum.

_He deserved it._

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue, but please do leave kudos if you enjoyed it or tell me what you think down in the comments! it'll help me get motivated to finish the first chapter a lot quicker!!
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://teikalliste.tumblr.com/)


End file.
